terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sednyana
The Federation of Sednyana '(Incean: ''Annaktis no-Sednyana), or simply '''Sednyana, is a federal representative republic on the eastern coast of the Southern Continent. It is composed of sixteen states, two territories, and one federal district. Of these, thirteen states as well as the Capital District are located on mainland Sednyana, while three are located in the Sednya Islands. The capital of Sednyana is Kia Boya. With a population of 128,213,769 as of the 2013 estimate, Sednyana is the fifth-most populous nation in the world. It is highly ethnically diverse and multicultural, and a leader in world economics, culture, academics, and politics. Sednyana's land area is 1,053,731 square miles, the fifth-largest of any nation in the world, and is divided over a wide range of biomes. The southern part of the nation is mostly arid desert, although the coast is a wet temperate coastal plane; in the north of the country, it gives way to deciduous and then tropical rainforest, as well as the high Feran Mountains. Sednyana also includes the vast majority of the Sednya islands, located off the coast of the mainland. Mainland Sednyana shares borders with Ziunia, Zenia, Tara, and Barreland and Gemoriyn, while Sednyana also has water borders with Nilana, Eqota (through the Sellapin Islands and Coconut Islands), the Northern Polaris Islands and Norik (through the Polaris Islands). Sednyana was inhabited by Inceans and other native groups for over ten thousand years before it was settled by white Celtons fleeing Celta after the demise of the Anglean Empire. The first settlers arrived in 1270-ish? and founded the city of Durham, after which many more waves of settlers, mostly from Celta but also from other regions of the former Anglean Empire, fled to Sednyana. After a war with the Kingdom of Incea, the Celton settlers eventually agreed to join with them and create a new nation. On June 11, 1305, the Second Incean Peace treaty established Sednyana (meaning New Golden Land ''in Incean) as a kingdom of Inceans and Celtons with Alan Ellona, a prominent Celton settler and advocate of peace, as its first king. The kingdom of Sednyana lasted until 1500, expanding and exerting its influence on the nations around it, particularly during the Age of Empires when Alexander III proclaimed himself Sednyanese Emperor and attempted domination of the Southern Continent. Alexander's dreams were never realized and the empire fell; however, the kingdom remained until the invasion of the Rhamidian Empire in 1497 under the pretense of reclaiming its escaped citizens. Although the last king of Sednyana, Alan II, was killed during the war, George Ross, a Sednyanese general, philosopher and politician, took control of the country and won the war. On September 21, 1503, Ross and a constitutional committee signed a new constitution into law, transforming Sednyana into the world's first federal representative democracy. Since 1503, Sednyana has grown in population and influence, and has become one of the most powerful nations in the world. During the Industrial Revolution, Sednyana adapted its economy to become an industrial power, and now has the fourth-largest economy on Terra. It has the fifth-highest development index of any nation on Terra, and the highest of the Great Powers. The largest city in Sednyana is Monopodia, which is the economic capital of the nation, although it also has a large number of regional cities and other major urban hubs such as Ross City, Cethen, Kia Boya, Niavara, and Durham. The currency is the Sedna. The current president of Sednyana is Sam Pacienza. Etymology Sednyana derives from the Incean words s''edny, meaning "gold," anis, "''new," and ''ka, "land." The first official use of the term was at the Celton-Incean peace conferences; however sedny anis ka, meaning "new golden land," was an Incean phrase long before the arrival of the Celtons, and is featured in several Incean spirituals. Alan Ellona liked the name because he felt that it accurately summed up the hopes of the Celtons in sailing to Sednyana, as well as Incean dreams of a new, greater place, which Alan hoped that Sednyana could be. It is sometimes said that Sednyana is the only nation in the world to be named after a song, as sedny anis ka ''was featured in spirituals before the creation of the nation; however, Sednyana was not directly named after any particular song, but instead simply after the Incean phrase. The national anthem, Sedny Anis Ka, was composed after the creation of Sednyana, although it was heavily based off of Incean spirituals. History ''Full article: ''History of Sednyana Demographics 'Population' As of the 2013, Sednyana's population is currently estimated to be 128,213,679. It is the fifth-largest nation in the world by population, behind Norik, Lasterus, the Basalteinell Federation and Toran. Its current annual growth rate is 0.848%, although it only has a birth rate of 10 per 1,000. Its growth rate, slightly higher than most developed nation, is a result of its high rate of immigration, particularly from Zenia, Ukar and Tara. Approximately five million Sednyanese identify as gay, lesbian, bisexual or transsexual, accounting for 4% of the population. Sednyana is among the most racially and ethnically diverse nations on the planet, with a wide variety of racial and ethnic groups. Among these, whites are the most prevalent, accounting for 64% of the population. Of these, 50% are Celton-Rhamidi, while 23% are North Anglean, 16% are South Anglean, and 6% are other. A total of 19% of Sednyanese are black, with 10.1% identifying as Incean or Native Sednyanese, 1.7% as Sednian islander, and another 8.9% as other. The majority of non-native blacks come from Zenia, Ukar, and Tara, and they are, by a reasonable margin, the fastest-growing ethnic group in Sednyana due to immigration and a high birth rate. 6.7% of Sednyanese identify as Southern race, including Toranese, Tyrennean, and Muneran. Another 1.5% identify as Noly, 1.0% as Notherner, 3.4% as two or more races, and 2% as other. There are 104 cities in Sednyana with over 100,000 residents, and 21 metropolitan regions with over a million residents. The fifteen largest cities in Sednyana area: 'Language' The two official languages of Sednyana are English and Incean; however, the ''de facto ''state language is English, and Incean is only widely used within the province of Incea. Xet'i is still legally an official language of Xeta, although it is almost never used. The state of Koala also officially recognizes Qotian as an official state language, and the Sednyanese Coconut Islands recognize Aminzili and Kiriwata as official languages of the territory. About 98% of Sednyanese can fluently speak English; 86% as first language speakers and another 16% as second-language speakers. The second largest language, Incean, is spoken by about 9% of the population, 3.5% as native and 5.5% as second language. After Incean come Qotian, with 8.5% (4.3% as a first language and 4.2% as a second language), Ulamtyri with 2.3%, and Toranese with 1.3%. Some 3.6% of the population speak another language as their first language, including Noriki, Ukari, Zenian, Basaltiane, and Ziun. 'Religion''' There is no one dominant religion in Sednyana; however, historically, the nation religion has been Centrism, and today 42.1% of the population, a plurality, identify as Centrist - 12.9% as Anglean Centrists and 29.2% as Sednyanese Centrist. Among Centrists, approximately 31% consider themselves "devout." Another 10% of Sednyanese are Naturist, largely centered around Incea but present all over the nation. Sednyana is the most Naturist nation in the world, with the Garden of Naturism located in Niavara, where over 45% of people identify as Naturist. Sednyana also has a significant Polethist community, comprising 6.6% of the population, making it the fourth most Polethist country in the world. After Polethism come Cåoism, with 2.3%, Masctism, with 1.9%, and other religions with 2.0%. 34.6% of Sednyanese consider themselves non-religious. Government and Infrastructure Sednyana is a federal representative republic, and the oldest functioning democracy in the world. Its constitution, ratified on September 21, 1503, is also the world's oldest constitution. The government is divided into three branches: the executive branch, or the president, who rules from Marblegate; the legislative branch, or the Senate, who rule from the Federal Senate; and the judicial, who judge from the Supreme Court. These three branches of government are attempted to balance each other - the legislative draft laws, the judicial rules on their constitutionality, and the executive vetoes laws and acts as the head of state. Sednyanese citizens are subject to five tiers of government, of which three are independent, and two, provinces and counties, are dependent on higher tiers. Economy Education Culture ''Full article: ''Culture of Sednyana See also List of states of SednyanaList of cities in Sednyana by populationHistory of SednyanaCulture of Sednyana